Warmth
by adarkwolf
Summary: This is just a fluffy fic about Wade and Justin being boyfriends and enjoying the winter season. It's really sweet and appropriate for anyone. It's a cute, little one-shot. AU!


**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Not the company of WWE, nor the wrestlers I used the fic. I only own the idea.**

**Warning: So fluffy and sweet that it might give you a tooth-ache ;)**

**Please, review. And tell me if you want more of this pairing!**

* * *

It was an ordinary day in the month of February. White colored the cloudy sky, the blanketed ground, the puffy tree tops, the un-plowed roads, and the busy buildings. Tiny flakes flew around town, caught by a slight breeze. The animals were kept hidden from the cold, sleeping in the hole of a hollowed tree, or curled up next to the space heater in their owner's home. Despite the freezing temperatures of the winter season, many people occupied themselves by being outside. Some of them went window shopping down the main streets, while others strolled through the local park with an arm around their lover.

That is where the current couple found themselves now. The tall man and his shorter partner were taking their sweet time, huddled close together in their comfy coats, as they walked down the snowy trail that navigated them throughout the park. They received many looks from people passing by, but they paid them no mind. They knew that people weren't very comfortable with their obvious affection towards each other, considering that they were both male, but they didn't care. Instead, they kept their focus on each other. The couple laughed and chatted about everything and yet nothing at all. It was a carefree day for them. They didn't have these very often considering their busy jobs. Still, they had made an agreement to make the most of today, which is exactly what they were doing now.

The younger South African male had somehow convinced his older English lover to take a walk with him, although the Brit had preferred spending the day cuddling in bed instead. Yet, he couldn't find it in him to deny the man his wish, it was the puppy dog look that had reeled him in. The South African pulled it off too well. It was the scruffiness and the chocolate brown eyes that made it possible.

Suddenly, the Brit stopped immediately, causing the younger man to stop as well. The older stared at his boyfriend, while the other gave him a quizzical look.

"Wade, why did you stop?" The South African whined, pouting his lips in protest. He was in the middle of telling a funny story about the one time his friend, Heath, had tried to form a band, but none of them knew how to play actual instruments. It was actually a very interesting story, yet his boyfriend just interrupted him.

Wade Barrett chuckled and shook his head with a smile. The pout always got to him.

"You know why, luv." He replied pointedly, giving his lover an expectant look. A few seconds passed by and his partner's pout only deepened. Wade sighed.

"Justin, your scarf is supposed to be covering your face, it will protect you from the cold." The South African glanced down and took notice that his scarf had somehow came undone and was hanging loosely around his neck. A breeze swept past them and Justin couldn't keep himself from shivering.

"But you're not wearing one!" Justin Gabriel was quick to retort. He crossed his arms in fake annoyance and stared at Wade.

"I'm worried about your health, not mine." Wade said as he grasped the younger man by his short, black trench-coat and pulled him closer.

"I'm not gonna get sick..." Justin said quietly, letting himself be handled by his man.

"You don't know that and I'm not taking the risk. Sorry, luv." Though Justin acted bothered by the whole scenario, he secretly loved how Wade was so protective with him. Even if Gabriel himself didn't agree with whatever it is, if Wade thought it was best for him, then he would go through with it. His big Brit was such a softie.

"Fine..." Justin complied as a smile broke out on his face, confirming Barrett's thoughts about him not actually being upset. Wade laughed and grabbed both ends of the brown scarf. He gently wrapped it around his lover's neck and bundled him up good.

When he was finished, Wade took the time to take in his boyfriend's appearance. The brown scarf definitely complimented his eyes, Barrett thought. He also noticed how the flakes seemed to catch on Justin's eyelashes. He looked like an angel.

"What are you looking at?" Justin asked, a blush creeping up to color his cheeks with pink. Although they were more red now due to the cold.

"You're too cute for your own good, babe." Wade said as he wrapped his arms around Justin's waist. He leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his boyfriend's nose, never breaking eye contact. Justin giggled and locked his arms behind Wade's neck. The smaller man kissed his Brit passionately, laughing at the tickle that occurred when their beards rubbed together.

"Shall we?" Wade asked once they broke apart, as he offered his hand. Justin nodded and took hold of his hand. They continued their little walk through the park. Once finished, they decided to stop at a nearby coffee shop.

The couple entered the Starbucks and sighed happily as the heat from the room instantly surrounded them. Thankfully, there wasn't a long line today like usual. They didn't have to wait long and soon they found themselves standing at the counter, deciding on what to order.

"Hello, welcome to Starbucks. What would you two like to order?" The barista running the cash register was very friendly and smiled brightly at them. Wade and Justin returned the gesture, then glanced at the menu.

"I'll have the Pumpkin Spice latte," Wade ordered for himself, then turned to Justin, "What do you want, luv?"

"Um..." As Gabriel took his time to order, Wade noticed the surprised look on the barista's face. Her eyes went wide and she blushed, but said nothing. A smile soon replaced her expression and the Brit silently thanked her for not making a scene.

"I'll have the same." Justin finally said, completely oblivious to what had happened.

"Okay, then make that two." Wade told the woman as he pulled his wallet out. They paid for their coffee and watched as she went to make their desired beverages. Justin bounced on his heels as he waited.

"Here you go." The woman said and handed them their cups. Wade handed Justin his and the South African turned to find a table.

"Thanks, Eve." Barrett said as he noticed her name tag. Eve smiled and waved them off.

"Have a nice day." She said.

Justin sat patiently at his preferred seat and soon Wade joined him. They sat and sipped on their coffee, enjoying each other's company. Justin got to finish his story about Heath and Wade laughed in amusement. He loved hearing the man's accent.

They had one hand on their lattes, while their other hands were being held over the table. The Brit rubbed slow circles with his thumb over the top of Justin's hand. They talked about their jobs, Gabriel worked at a pet grooming company, while Wade spent his time at the Car Factory in town. They made parts, not the whole vehicle. Wade was one of the only strong people who could carry the products.

They soon finished their drinks and were well on their way home. Their walk home was much like the one through the park. Justin told more stories, while Wade paid attention and laughed at the funny moments. Barrett even had to scold his boyfriend again for his scarf.

Once the couple entered their comfortable little home, they quickly stripped off their coats, gloves, and other things. Justin picked out a movie from their collection while Wade made hot chocolate and popcorn. Justin quickly ran to their room and grabbed their large, fluffy blanket. Though they had many of them (Gabriel loved being warm), this one was his favorite. It was brown (his favorite color), and soft, little hairs stood on the end of it. They weren't prickly, instead they provided extra comfort because the underneath was smooth and silky.

They got settled in and relaxed to watch the film. Wade leaned his back against the couch's armrest and Justin was cradled in his lap. They had the fire place underneath the flat screen TV going, bringing light to the room and a warm, fuzzy feeling to both men. The couple sat quietly during the movie. By the time the credits rolled, the South African had begun to doze off. Wade glanced down at his lover and brushed the brown locks away from Justin's face so he could kiss him softly on the cheek.

Wade switched from the movie to normal television, making sure the volume was lowered enough so Justin wouldn't wake. Barrett shifted a little, causing his boyfriend to stir. Gabriel blinked his eyes awake and stared at the TV.

"Hey, Monday Night RAW is on!" Justin exclaimed, sprinting to life. He sat up and his face glowed in interest as he watched the match that played out on the screen. Wade sighed and laughed. His lover was so into wrestling, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't into it as well. Both men watched the match play out and talked during the commercials.

"Oh, look! John Cena!" Justin yelled once the show came back on. Wade rolled his eyes. He had no clue why Justin liked Cena. Barrett thought Cena was a goody two-shoes and too kid-friendly.

John Cena was doing a promo, talking about something that happened last week on the show.

"Just hurry up and fight already! Bloody hell!" Wade said, clearly annoyed by the man on the screen. Justin turned to face the Brit.

"Why don't you like Cena?" Gabriel questioned, crossing his arms.

"Cuz he gets everything he wants, even though he hardly knows more than four moves..." Barrett stated. Justin huffed at the reasoning.

Cena continued ranting on.

"Will someone come fight him and end this already?" Wade droned on.

"You're just jealous of him." Justin replied, smirking at Barrett. Wade shook his head.

"I'm better looking than him, I'm stronger than him, and I have the greatest boyfriend ever. I have it all, why would I be jealous?" Justin chuckled as Wade wrapped him up in his arms and started showering him with kisses.

"S-Stop, Wade." Gabriel said breathlessly, wanting to pay attention to the show. Wade gave him one more kiss before he too turned back to watch RAW.

"Oh, no! It's The Shield!" said the on-screen announcer, Jerry Lawler.

"I bet you like The Shield..." Justin said quietly, keeping his eyes on the TV.

"Well, since they did interrupt Cena, I do have to give them some credit," Justin sighed, "but no. They are sloppy. If I was a wrestler, I would have formed a way better group than them. With more people too. They'll get beat eventually." Wade commented.

When RAW finally ended, Justin turned off the TV and buried his face into his boyfriend's chest. Wade draped the large blanket over them and nuzzled into Justin's neck. The fire still flickered and dimly illuminated the room. Soon, both men drifted to sleep, dreaming of their perfect day, enjoying the warmth that they brought each other.


End file.
